disney_socialfandomcom-20200214-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a bright girl, full of life, but she's also solitary and overprotected by her father. She's got a unique voice, legacy from her mother who passed away when Violetta was 5-years-old. From her father she inherited a love of books and a superior intelligence. Violetta is spontaneous and sincere, and she is not afraid to speak her mind. In the first Season of Violetta, when she returned to Buenos Aires, she started taking private piano lessons at 'Studio 21' (now 'Studio On Beat') a very prestigious music school. There, she discovered a new world that will lead her towards her own destiny and the story of her past. At first, Violetta's friends thought she is timid, but soon they discovered her real personality. She also used to have a crush on Tomás. She tried to not let people know because her best friend, Francesca, was also in love with him, and she didn't want to seem like a bad friend. In Season 2, she dated Diego for a while, until she found out he and Ludmila had a plan of making her leave the Studio. After a time, Diego started to have true feelings for her, but when Violetta discovered the truth, she was heartbroken and broke up with Diego. At the end of the season, she and León got back together. Personality Violetta is a sweet, nice, spontaneous, lively, excited, fun, smart and also mature young girl who has a big passion for music, singing and she has a very big talent. She is a bright and lively, but lonely girl who has a very overprotective father. She has a unique voice she inherited from her mother, but she doesn't know it. She also inherited a great intelligence and a love for reading and learning from her father. She is very spontaneous and honest, but she just wants to find her place in the world. When she returned to her hometown, Buenos Aires, after living in Spain her whole life, she stars to take private piano lessons at "Studio 21", a very prestigious music academy. There, she discovers a whole new world and her destiny and family history. At first, her new friends see her as a shy, unsure girl, but soon, they discover who she really is and how talented she is, and they always help her. Her personality changes a bit in season 2, she becomes more confident and is very hyper and energetic; she also seems to be more mature but also very fun and happy. Now that her father lets her attend the Studio as a normal student, she becomes even more interested in music and writing songs; but she still has to face her life: her relationships with León and Diego, her father and Ludmila, who seems to hate Violetta even more that she did before and wants to see her suffering and tries to do everything to make her leave Studio On Beat. Gallery Video Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Violetta Category:Female Characters Category:Females